When My Life Changed
by Maddie179
Summary: A One Direction Fanfiction. Maddie was a Normal, Every-Day Canadian Directioner, but what happens when a certain member of One Direction takes a liking to her at a signing? Rated T Maybe M, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction (I wish) ;)**

This was the day! The day I finally got to meet my Idols with my best friend Christina. We both lived in a small town in Ontario, Canada, and we were going to Toronto to One Direction's very first Canadian signing.

I stood in front of my closet trying to pick out the clothes I was going to wear, just that moment I got a text from Christina,

**Christina: Hey! I'll be at your house in 20 minutes, just getting ready now! x**

After reading the text I got more excited than I already was. I turned back to my closet and looked through the clothes again another time, but this time deciding on Black ripped skinny jeans, a baby blue Hollister shirt and to top it off, a Rainbow zebra print belt that reminded me of LMFAO's Party rock Anthem song. I got dressed putting the jeans waistline over the shirt hem **(A/N: tucking the shirt into the pants)** to make the 'Party Rock' belt more visible and went to the bathroom, putting my dirty blonde hair, which came down to about my armpit in length, into a French braid down my back. I didn't apply any makeup because I believe in natural beauty, not that makeup makes you look ugly or anything, I just felt like natural beauty was stronger.

When I decided I looked presentable, I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I had a big house, but not enormously big, just one of those houses where you would walk by and notice that it was slightly bigger than the rest. It had 3 floors, Basement, main floor, and upstairs, my parents room was the whole upstairs (I know, their lucky) and me and my twin brother Gavin's rooms were on the main floor. I also had 2 yellow Labrador puppies, Maycee and Charley; I think you can tell which one is the boy and which the girl is, but just in case, Maycee is the girl, she's my puppy, and Charley is the boy, he's Gavin's puppy.

As I walked into the kitchen I looked at the time and noticed it was 8:50am, 10 minutes until Christina got here. The signing started at 12:00 and the doors open at 11:30. I grabbed some frosted flakes cereal and ate in within' a 5 minute time span. I know, I have a big appetite when I'm excited.

As I was putting my dishes in the dishwasher I heard a knock at the door, I yelped in excitement and ran to open the door, as I did, I heard Christina's voice scream "MADDIE!" right when she tackled me into a tight hug. Sometimes I wonder how a 16 year old girl could hug that tight, I was the same age and I gave pretty good hugs, but not deathly hugs.

When she pulled back she did a quick overlook of my outfit, as I did to her. She was wearing a light pink shirt that said Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn & Louis down the front of it, along with a cookie monster belt, blue short-shorts and light pink converses. I gave her a nod in approval and she did the same to me, "MOM, CHRISTINA'S HERE!" I yelled to my mom who was taking us, she came running down the stairs within' seconds, "okay girls, you ready?" she asked, "YES!" we both screamed in unison, my mom laughed "Okay okay, let's go" she said. I slipped on my blue vans and ran out the door with Christina; we climbed into my mom's red avalanche and started chatting away about One Direction. A couple minutes later my mom got in and we were off.

And hour and a half full of fangirling later, we arrived outside the signing plaza, it was 11:00 so we still had half an hour until the doors open. There were already tons of girls there so me and Christina decided to get in line and play 'Date 1D' on our iPods **(A/N: it's a real app haha) **It was both of our favorite app, you had to choose which member of 1D you wanted to date and slowly build up your relationship, I'm not going to reveal who I was dating on the app, nor is Christina, we always felt it was a game we liked to play between each other as a secret. We spent the whole time building up our relationships on this game until we heard a man tell us that the doors were opening, all of a sudden, all the girls, and some odd boys, started screaming and chatting amongst each other.

It took about another half hour until we actually got into the plaza, but when we did, we could see a bit of the boy's faces from afar, and both of us broke down fangirling. I was shaking like mad and Christina was jumping up and down on the verge of tears.

As we neared the table where the boys were, we both calmed down and waited. We _finally _got to the security guard and handed him our CD's, "Move along" he said, The first boy up was Louis.

"Hi Louis! I have a carrot for you!" I told him, handing him a carrot, a bright smile grew on his face "Thanks, Love!" He replied, I smiled brightly, "you're welcome!" I said before moving on to Zayn, "Hi Zayn! How are you?" I asked him, "Good, How about you babe?" he said winking, "Great!" I replied as I moved on to Harry, He looked up and smiled, "Hey There" He said "HI! How's Louis?" I said giving him a wink, he laughed. Next was Liam, "Hi Liam! Can I have a High-five?" I asked, He gave me a high-five and I said thank-you, now I was at Niall, the last one, "Hey Niall!" I said, he looked up from signing and smiled, next thing I knew he was giving me a twice over **(A/N: that's means like, checking someone out) **"Hey, Nice belt" he said, motioning towards my 'Party rock' belt, "Thanks! It reminds me of Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO" I replied, "Haha! That's what I was thinking!" He said, I laughed as the security hurried me on, I gave a quick wave to the Oh-so-famous Paul **(A/N: sorry about all these author notes! But I am a Higginator! :D) **And rushed out with the signed CD, which was giving to me by the security guard.

I found Christina quickly, she was ahead of me in line so she got out first, We were both so overwhelmed, I hadn't even got a chance to look at my CD.

"Oh my god! Look at their signatures!" Christina said, I looked down at my CD, And almost fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG -.- I just wrote this whole chapter, it's so long, and I didn't save it. So now I'm writing it again, but I'll make it longer this time because I want to (: xx **

**Chapter 2 – House Phone**

I couldn't believe it, Here I, Maddie Bae, was, laying on my bed staring at the 10 digit number below Niall's name on my signed CD, was I dreaming? I pinched myself and let out a yelp, _nope definitely not dreaming_, I told myself, and looked over to see Christina staring at me. It was a Saturday night so she was sleeping over. "Why did you just pinch yourself?" she asked. I hadn't told her about the number yet; I decided it was time to tell her. I guess I didn't want to tell her just in case she got angry or jealous. I looked at her, and then held up the CD, pointing to the number.

She freaked. She started jumping on my bed and screaming, her shoulder-length brown hair bouncing around. When she finally calmed herself down, she sat cross-legged on my bed, "call him" she said, "No!" I shrieked, "Why?" she replied, "What if he thinks I'm weird and freaky?" I said, "He won't! Why would he give you his number in the first place?" She said, I knew she was right but I wasn't giving up, I didn't want to call him. _Yet._

So that was how the week went by, arguing over to call or not to call.

**~~~~~Time skip cause im a leprechaun~~~~~**

It was the next Saturday now and Christina and I were going to Toronto for the month, yesterday was the last day of school so it was now summer. We were both sprawled out on my bed, looking at our twitters on my laptop, regularly talking about school, One Direction, friends, etc. But all hell broke loose when we both saw Niall's tweet,

"**NiallOfficial: When u give someone your number, u wud expect them to call u, wudn't you?"**

Okay, now I felt guilty, he made an indirect tweet towards me. Christina started yelling at me to call him, I knew I should, and I was going to, right now. I picked up the phone and dialled the number on the CD, after 2 rings I heard a dreamy Irish accent on the other line, "Hello?" he said, I was speechless, it's not that I was surprised, I just couldn't believe I was actually in this position, "Hello?" I heard again, finding a bit of my voice, I replied "H-h-hey" Oh no. I was stuttering, "MADDIE MAN-UP AND TALK NORMAL!" I heard Christina shout from behind me, I took a deep breath, letting all my emotions flow, "I'm the girl you gave your number to at the signing a week ago" I said, I heard a chuckle on the other line "Ohhh you, Hey how's it going?" he said, I let out a sigh of relief, "Um, Okay I guess, if you would consider your best friend nagging at you all week okay, how about you?" I said, "What was she nagging you about?" Niall asked, ignoring my question, "Haha... um... well... uh... Never mind" I said saving the awkwardness of revealing what I was actually being nagged about, "Okay, well I was wondering if you would want to hang with me and the boys at a park?" He asked, "Ermm, Can I bring my best friend?" I asked, "Sure! I don't see any problem with that" He replied, I smiled, "What park? I am actually driving up to Toronto today, me and Christina are staying there for a month" I said, grinning hugely at Christina, she sat there eyes as big as austridge eggs, listening intently. Niall gave me the park name and we agreed to meet up at 10:00 at night since Christina and I still needed to drive up to Toronto, get to our hotel, and get settled in. Besides, it's more fun at night.

After telling Christina about the plan, we both started screaming and jumping around as it settled in that we were going to the park, at night, with One. Fucking. Direction. Christina helped me pack my bag, since she had already come with a packed back and we headed off to Toronto. I was 16 so I did have my drivers licence, I know I should have only had my G1, but I somehow got my G2 **(A/N: for those of you who don't understand, G1 is where you have to drive with a parent and G2 is where you're pretty much free to drive whatever and whoever, I might of accidently switched them, woops) **don't ask me how, cause I actually have no idea.

Two hours later we arrived in front of the hotel, it was huge and very Victorian themed, we carried our luggage into the lobby, which was massive, a HUGE crystal chandelier hung down down from the ceiling and the room was covered in gold and cherry red furniture, the floor was a white marble floor and the walls were matching the furniture, golden and cherry red. All I could say was my mom had good taste, since she booked the hotel.

We walked up to the front desk and showed the suited-up lady our paperwork, she gave us 2 keys and told us the directions, but what really caught my attention was when she said the top floor, which was only full of penthouse suites, _Thank you mother! _I thought to myself as we got into the elevator and pressed top floor.

As the Elevator zoomed up I noticed that both Christina and I were shaking of excitement, "I can't believe your mom got us a Penthouse suite!" She squealed, making me squeal to, "I know!" I replied as the elevator door dinged open, we practically ran to our room with the luggage trailing behind. We turned a couple corners and finally stopped infront of a huge golden double-door that read 'Room 1090, Penthouse Suite' on it, "Okay, let's open it together" I say, she nods and we both take a handle, "3...2...1... OPEN!" she says counting down, we both swing open the doors and our jaws drop, the doors opened to a giant Victorian lounge, we took our luggage in and closed the door behind us, "Oh my gosh, we are actually stay here... for a WHOLE FREAKEN MONTH, MADDIE OH MY GOSH" Christina said as she started to run around, I ran around the penthouse with her, It had 5 bedrooms, each different styled but they all had double-glass doors which led out onto each different balcony, 4 bathrooms, also different styled, 2 lounges, 3 kitchens – one with white marble, one with gold marble, and one with black marble, 1 ,massive room which had a bar, a dance floor, disco lights, and a stage, and a couple small rooms with music items set up in them, i.e. piano room, guitar room, drum room, even a studio! "WERE IN HEAVEN!" I faintly heard Christina shout, since the penthouse was SO big I guessed she was in one of the bedrooms, I was in the guitar room looking at the variety of guitars, I am not going to hide it, I could play almost any instrument given to me with ease, I could even sing. I know what you're thinking, 'How is that possible?' well, it is possible because my dad absolutely loves music, he isn't a singer or a producer or anything, he just plays music on his free time, he has almost every instrument you can imagine, and he taught me how to play all of them. My singing voice though, was just a natural talent I discovered. Christina was right, this is heaven.

I walked towards the bedroom area looking for Christina, "CHRISTINA?" I yelled, "IN HERE!" she responded and I ran towards her voice, as I got to the door of the bedroom, I saw her sprawled out on the bed, trying to take up all of the space of the bed, with a huge goofy grin on her face "Me Gusta!" She said and tried to do the troll face, I broke down laughing, my face was red and I was on the floor holding my stomache.

I stopped laughing after a few minutes, "So I am guessing this is your room?" I asked "Yep! I already unpacked so you can go choose your room" she replied, she had picked a silver and gold room, everything was gold in this hotel! I laughed to myself; I walked to go find my room, after passing a lot of rooms which colour didn't appeal to me, I finally got to one which was dark purple and gold, I grinned from ear-to-ear, purple was my favorite colour so I knew this room was perfect.

It took about an hour to unpack all of our stuff, Including the food and toiletries, after I finished I checked the time 8:30pm It read, "CHRISTINA, GET DRESSED SO WE CAN MEET THE BOYS AT THE PARK" I yelled, it took about an hour for us to get dress and half an hour to get to the park so I was right on time, It was summer but the bugs got bad at night and it got a bit cooler, so I looked in my newly filled closet and choose some black yoga pants, a red Canadian sweater and put on my Cleopatra, gladiator style sandals **(A/N: the sandals with all the straps and the backing which you zip up, their pretty in-style these days lol) **I put my dirty-blonde into a ponytail and walked to Christina's room, she was wearing grey aeropostal sweatpants, a pink HCO shirt and black flip-flops, her brown hair loose on her shoulders, "Okay let's go" I said and we walked to my car, a yellow camaro, Okay... I guess you could say I was spoiled, but I wasn't a spoiled brat, I never took it for granted, I was very very VERY thankful for it and I told my parents that every single day, we hopped into the camaro and drove off towards the park.

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW lol, I tried to stop my frequent A/N's and if you are wondering about my other stories, I deleted them since I am making this a One Direction account and I knew I would probably never finish my other stories. Love all of you! I'll try and make the chapters really long!**


	3. Chapter 3 NOTE

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Just to clear things up I got a comment saying 'umbits good but seriously, just cuz ur not as lucky as that girl in ur story doesn't mean u have to make her a spoiled brat that somehow has everything like NO'. 1****st****) I said she wasn't a spoiled brat, she was very thankful, and 2****nd****) I find that kind of offensive, what do you mean i'm not as lucky? This is just a story and I don't think you know me in real life to judge that... but anyway just a little reminder that Maddie in this story is NOT a spoiled brat, her parents spoil her but she is very thankful for it. Thanks (:**

**Next Chapter is the Story, which I'm writing right now! It'll be up today Xx **


End file.
